JULIO REGALADO
by Sgta. Pepper
Summary: ¿que qué estamos festejando? Que Kirara se murió ¿Y qué estamos regalando? ¡Comida de Ñu al 2X1, para tu nueva mascota! ¡FELÍZ JULIO REGALADO! En la Comer.


**JULIO REGALADO**

**_ACLARACIÓN: _**Lo único que me pertenece de esto es la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Para que entiendan mejor este fic, debo decir que la Comercial Mexicana es un supermercado que en el mes de Julio hace ofertas "excesivamente buenas", pero en lugar de ahorrar sales más pobre de lo que ya eras. No intento hacer promoción a la Comercial Mexicana... Sé que no estamos en julio, pero este fic lo empecé en julio pasado y apenas lo terminé.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-... y en esa misma calle hay un puesto donde venden helados deliciosos, tienen que probarlos- dijo Kagome afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Oh, ¡cómo me gustaría ir a tú época, Kagome!-suspiró Sango mientras Miroku y Shippo asentían.

-¡Nah! ¡No se pierden de nada, todos en su época están locos y su abuelo apesta a sake barato!-dijo Inuyasha señalando a Kagome desde arriba de un árbol.

-¡Oye, Inuyasha! ¡Mi abuelo no huele a sake, es la nueva loción que le compramos para su cumpleaños: 313 sexy men- le gritó Kagome ofendida mientras se acercaba a el-¡Y no fue barata!.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si me importara, digas lo que digas tu abuelo apesta!

- ¡Inuyasha...!

-¡Kagome!-interrumpió Sango antes de que comenzara una pelea-¿Por qué no nos sigues contando acerca de tú época?

-¡Oh, Sango! Hay tantas cosas que les podría contar, pero desearía que las vieran ustedes mismos-le respondió Kagome con tristeza olvidando por completo el insulto a su apestoso abuelo-¡Pero tengo unas fotos en mi mochila que tal vez...! ¡Espera!

Kagome entró corriendo a la cabaña. Una vez dentro llamó a Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

Cuando entraron vieron muchas bolsas de comida tiradas en el suelo y a Kagome sosteniendo su mochila en alto alegremente.

-¡Entren en la mochila! ¡Entren para conocer mi época!-les dijo como si estuviera anunciando que el circo había llegado a la ciudad.

-... ... ...

-¡Sí! Verán; entran en la mochila, yo los llevo cargando hasta el pozo, me lanzo con ustedes y ¡listo!, estamos en mi época-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eh... si lo hiciéramos ¿no sería más sensato meternos en la mochila una vez estando cerca o dentro del pozo? ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que entraremos los tres en esa bolsa?-preguntó Miroku preocupado por la salud mental de Kagome

-Creo que es mejor que los lleve cargando de aquí al pozo. ¿Qué tal si sabe que los llevo y no nos deja pasar? Además, estoy segura de que entrarán en la mochila porque, extrañamente, cambia de tamaño.

-¡Sí! ¿qué tal si el pozo nos deja pasar? Será muy divertido-gritó Shippo emocionado mientras se metía en la mochila.

-No lo sé. No creo que funcione-comentó Sango un tanto preocupada-¿Usted qué piensa, Excelencia?... ¿Excelencia...? ¡Qué dem...!

-¡Vamos Sango, todavía hay espacio!-gritó contento Miroku dentro de la mochila.

Después de que Sango entró a la mochila, Kagome (con una fuerza que Pancho Pantera hubiera envidiado) llevó a todos cargando hasta el pozo y cuando saltó...

se quedaron atorados porque el bulto era muy grande así que Inuyasha tuvo que empujarlos, pero después de una hora y un poquito más lograron pasar y llegaron a la época de Kagome.

-¡Vaya! ¿Esta es su casa, señorita Kagome? No lo tome a mal, pero creía que en el futuro las casas eran más cómodas y con menos pinta de casucha vieja y mal cuidada-dijo Miroku un poco decepcionado.

-Tienes razón, Miroku. Además huele un poco mal-agregó Shippo tapándose la nariz

-¡Ja! Esta no es la casa, tontos. Aquí sólo está el pozo, la casa está afuera. Y ha de oler así de mal porque el abuelo de Kagome se la pasa aquí-aclaró Inuyasha orgulloso de poder diferenciar la casa de Kagome y sin importarle seguir ofendiendo al feo y apestoso abuelo.

Cuando salieron del templo del pozo(y después de haber golpeado a Inuyasha) Kagome guió a todos hacia su casa. Afuera estaba la mamá de Kagome barriendo, que cuando la vio, soltó la escoba y corrió hacia ella emocionada.

-¡Kagome, hija!-la abrazó y después de que Kagome le presentó a sus amigos dijo-¡Perfecto! Necesitaremos más manos.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Hija! Me sorprendes que no lo recuerdes... ¿sabes que día es hoy?-preguntó con tristeza al ver que su hija no recordaba una fecha tan importante

-1º de Julio. Pero no veo que...-Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿cierto?-preguntó con cierta emoción mientras Kagome asentía fuertemente

¡BUM!

De repente salieron confetis y fuegos artificiales, y como si se hubiera abierto la tierra llegaron de la nada Sota, el abuelo y un peloncillo alegre bailando y cantando:

_¿que qué estamos festejando?_

_Que Kirara se murió_

_¿Y qué estamos regalando?_

_¡Comida de Ñu al 2X1, para tu nueva mascota!_

_¡FELÍZ JULIO REGALADO!_

_En la Comer._

-Pero... ¡¿qué dicen?! ¡Kirara está viva! ¡Miren!-gritó Sango con un gato disecado en las manos... era Kirara después de que la canción le informó que estaba muerta.

-¡Vamos Sango! Todos sabemos que siempre has querido un Ñu, y esta es una muy buena oferta-dijo Kagome sin quitar los ojos del peloncillo alegre que tanto admiraba.

-Tienen razón... siempre he querido un Ñu-admitió Sango aventando al gato seco a Shippo y tomando la comida que le ofreció el pelón.-y ¿cómo llegamos a la tienda?

-¡Yo, Julio Regalado, los llevaré!-dijo el calvo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza como si fuera la lámpara del genio.

Se empezó a oír un ruido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte...

Cuando se dieron cuenta todos estaban siendo transportados en carritos de supermercado (por unos cerillos muy veloces) hacia la Comercial.

Cuando llegaron le dieron una mísera propina a los **cerillos** ("Tomen, un peso. Se lo reparten entre todos") y después de que la mamá de Kagome les entregó a cada uno una lista de lo que necesitaba se separaron.

-¡Vamos a los video juegos mientras ellos hacen las compras, amigo **chinchilla**!-dijo Sota a Shippo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Oh, Julio es taaaan lindo! Además de amable y alegre-suspiró Kagome.

-¡Mira, Kagome!-la llamó muy contento Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la tienda-¿No me queda bien esta gorra?

Inuyasha estaba en la sección de accesorios para mascotas. Tenía puesta una gorrita para perro que tenía orificios para las orejas.

-¡No me deja mis orejas azules y puedo oír bien!

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no está de oferta y si no está de oferta no tiene sentido comprar esa gorra. No tengo pensado pagar $5.90 si no hay oferta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Oh, mire Excelencia! Hay una oferta en la licorería-Sango no podía ocultar la felicidad de ver tanto licor junto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sango. Ambos sabemos perfectamente que tienes serios problemas con el alcohol.

-¡Eso es totalmente falso!

-¡La última vez que bebiste lanzaste una anciana a un peñasco!

-¿Qué importa? Sólo era una vieja. Ya había vivido su vida. Seguro nadie se acuerda de ella.

-¡Era la anciana Kaede!

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mira, Inuyasha, para que te sientas mejor te voy a comprar los diálogos de Platón.

-Pero, Kagome, yo quiero el libro de Henry Petter.

-Pero, Inuyasha, ese libro no está de oferta en cambio los diálogos de Platón y _Como dar mantenimiento a los gnomos de jardín_ sí. Y como no tienes ningún gnomo pensé que preferirías los diálogos.

-Eh... sí... no tengo ningún gnomo-dijo Inuyasha devolviendo _Como dar mantenimiento a los gnomos de jardín _a su lugar sin que Kagome se diera cuenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La lista de Miroku y Sango les pedía algunos productos de higiene personal y medicamentos, así que mientras Miroku iba a la farmacia Sango fue a comprar desodorante, rastrillos, etc., etc...

0o0o0o0o0o0

_OFERTA ESPECIAL: EN LA COMPRA DE ANTICONCEPTIVOS "Con Don Juan" TE REGALAMOS ROPA DE BEBE._

-Mmm... ropa de bebe... eso me servirá-dijo Miroku tomando una cajita-Creo que le compraré unas cervezas a Sango.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Veamos... desodorante ACS... _En la compra de 2 ACS te regalamos un ejemplar de "Como dar mantenimiento a los gnomos de jardín"_. Mmm... le puedo dar el libro a Inuyasha, adora los gnomos de jardín-pensó Sango mientras metía los ACS en el carrito- Que raro... esto huele igual que el monje Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Kagome, ¿qué es esto? Es muy suave.

-Es papel de baño, Inuyasha.

-Y... ¿para qué sirve?

-Mmm... pues... Para que te limpies después de ir al baño.

-Eh... no entiendo.

-Pues... tú sabes... cuando vas detrás del árbol sagrado y haces del 1, 2 o del 1/2 si estás enfermo (léase diarrea) pues te tienes que limpiar porque si no se te suben la hormigas y te comen por dentro si no lo haces.

-Oh... ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¿Por qué nunca has llevado esto a mi época? Todos nos pudimos haber ahorrado la terrible experiencia de la corteza de árbol.

Inuyasha había comenzado a meter montones de papel de baño _Cachetes Agradecidos_ en el carrito.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Oh, gracias Excelencia, sabía que entendería!-Sango abrazaba el six-pack que Miroku le dio cuando se encontró con ella.

-No es nada, Sango. También tomé estas botellas con licor de muchos colores. No sé que sean pero está bien si te hace feliz.- Miroku había decidido tomar muchas cajas de "Con Don Juan"

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Oferta 3X2 en todo el maquillaje.

Kagome metió rápidamente montones de cosméticos en el carrito.

-Kagome, ¿para qué quieres tanto maquillaje?

-No lo entenderías, Inuyasha...

-Pero... si tu eres hermosa...-Inuyasha se sonrojó ligeramente

Kagome no oyó nada de lo que dijo Inuyasha por lo que, quitando todo romanticismo al momento, le dio la espalda mientras se comenzaba a tallar la cara y lloriqueaba un poco.

-Es que... Inuyasha... yo sin mi maquillaje... ¡SOY IGUAL A MI ABUELO! ¡MIRA!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango y Miroku iban caminando cuando se encontraron con Kagome e Inuyasha (éste temblando y volteando a su alrededor con miedo diciendo "a-abuelo apestoso")

Cuando Kagome iba a decir algo...

-O sea ¿ya viste a esos **nacos**? ¿qué onda con su vida? ¡Están vestidos **DEL NABO**! O sea parecen aldeanos panaderos patas chuecas de **Nacotitlán.**

Kagome se sonrojó. Había olvidado por completo la ropa que traían sus amigos...

-Y esa naca. O sea, es sábado y trae su uniforme...

... Y ella.

Kagome, volviendo a hacer uso de su fuerza Pancho Panteresca, tomó a sus amigos como si fueran sacos de papas y los lanzó a la sección de ropa.

Inuyasha salió con un pantalón de manta, un suéter de "REVERDE", unas chanclas de pata de gallo y una gorra de pescador rosa que decía "Barbie" que el mismo Inuyasha escogió

Kagome con un mini short a la moda todo desgarrado y que dejaba ver gran parte de su pompa derecha en la que se leía "I LOVE HOJOU"

Miroku con un pantalón strech y una camiseta negra que decía "_BUSCO NOVIA CON CARRO, INTERESADAS ENVIAR FOTO DEL CARRO_"

Sango con un pantalón cholo con un monito haciendo pipí y una camiseta negra que decía "_QUE SE MUERAN LAS FEAS, NO IMPORTA QUE ME QUEDE SOLA_" Entonces Kagome cayó muerta... (Es broma ¬¬ je, je)

-¿Qué han comprado muchachos...?¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!!!!-Kagome (que como ven sigue viva) sacudía en el aire una caja de "_Con Don Juan_"

-¿Eh?-Miroku se le quedó viendo-¡Oh, si lo compro me regalan ropita de bebé!

-Eww... Miroku... verás... esto-le mostró la cajita- ¿sabes para qué es?

-Sí, para que me den ropita de bebé

-No, de hecho es para evitar que nazcan bebés

-No, es para que me den ropita de bebé

-Te explicaré...-Kagome se llevó a Miroku a un lugar donde no pudieran oírlos los demás-Bueno... supongo que sabes cómo nacen los bebes ¿no?

-Grrrr... sí-dijo muy sexy, Kagome se alejó un poco de él

-Pues esos-señaló los "Con Don Juan"- sirven para...-le comenzó a susurrar al oído.

-¡OBJETOS DEL MAL, ME ENGAÑARON!-Miroku abrió el agujero negro de su mano y absorbió los con don juanes.

-Tendrás que pagar por eso-dijo Julio Regalado

-¡¿De donde demonios salió?!-gritó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, Julio está en tooodaaas partes-Kagome veía como tonta al pelón

-También pagarán por la ropa que traen puesta-se quedó viendo la gorra de Inuyasha-Y también por todo el yogurt y queso que han consumido el niño menonita y su amigo.

-¿**Menonita**? Pero si nosotros no trajimos a ningún niño menonita-se quejó Kagome

Julio señaló la sección de lácteos y todos pudieron ver a qué se refería...

-¡¡SHIPPO!!

Cuando Sota y Shippo se aburrieron de jugar tenían hambre, así que no se les ocurrió algo mejor que ir a la sección se lácteos a atragantarse de queso y yogurt.

Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron a los niños y se dirigieron a la caja, donde se encontraron con la mamá de Kagome.

-¡Hija! ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?

-Eh... sí, claro-Kagome volteo a ver los carritos llenos de papel de baño, licor, desodorante, maquillaje, etc, etc.

-¡QUE BUENO! Así sobreviviremos el frío invierno

-¡Pero, mamá, estamos en julio!

-Lo sé, hija. Pero lo que les pedí nos tiene que durar hasta el invierno, pues la pensión del abuelo es patética y yo soy ama de casa, y no recibimos vales del Gobierno por el incidente del abuelo en la presidencia

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Cuando llegó borracho a la presidencia e intentó abusar sexualmente del Presidente

-Oh, ese... ¡Pero si eso fue en los 80s!

-Exacto, hija... Desde entonces somos pobres, por eso sólo compramos cosas en Julio Regalado, de hecho por eso tú y Sota son un accidente, pues tu padre y yo compramos "Con Don Juan" ¿por qué crees que regalan ropita de bebé?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Kagome y su madre discutían sobre la forma en que se le dijo a Kagome que era un accidente, Inuyasha esperaba en la caja cuando pasó una familia de rancheros.

-¡Qué felicidá, vieja! Nuestro caballo y la burra tuvieron un **chilpayate**. Y ese chilpayate tendrá mas chilpayates y nuestro rancho será mas grande.

-¡No sea burro pa'! Ese chilpayate no puede tener más chilpayates.

-¿Pos por qué no?

-Pos porque es una mula y una mula es un híbrido y los híbridos no tienen chilpayates porque son estériles

-¡Estéril! ¿Pos qué es eso?

-Pos que no tiene chilpayatitos porque no da una... dispara pura salva.

Inuyasha corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome, gritando por toda la tienda:

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEE! ¡SOY ESTÉRIL!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez fuera de la tienda la mamá de Kagome los invitó a todos a comer en la casa. Cuando llegaron Miroku intentó consolar a Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Cuando nazcan, yo te regalar... eh... yo te venderé a uno de mis múltiples hijos.

-...¿Harías eso, Miroku?

-¡Claro! Te daré al que salga deforme, ya sabes... para que se parezca a ti

Entonces Kagome pasó corriendo, con Sango, Shippo, y Kirara, y les lanzó las bolsas con las cosas que habían comprado en la Comercial

-¡AL POZO! ¡CORRAN!-les dijo mientras corría hacia el pozo

-Kagome ¿por qué la prisa?-preguntó Inuyasha siguiendo a Kagome

-¡HIJA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LO QUE LES PEDÍ!?-les gritó la mamá de Kagome desde la cocina

-Oh...-Inuyasha comenzó a correr más rápido

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro de la casa de Kagome...

-¿Hija?... ¿Porqué se habrán ido? Bueno, no importa.-la mamá de Kagome revisó el ticket de compra una vez más-Ese Julio Regalado nos ha estafado, nos cobró cosas que no compramos, como 8 gnomos de jardín. Pero ya verá...-salió de la casa y agitando el puño en el aire gritó-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, JULIO REGALADO!

El año siguiente, se anunciaba en la televisión que en lugar de Julio Regalado (que desapareció misteriosamente), un montón de viejas fodongas (lideradas por la mamá de Kagome) estarían a cargo de las ofertas del mes de Julio.

FIN GLOSARIO 

**Cerillo: **Niño o, en algunos casos, viejito que empaca tus compras en bolsas de plástico

**Chinchilla: **Roedor de cola muy peluda

**Naco(s): **Gente de gustos corrientes, mal arreglada, no sabe hablar bien y cree que está en onda

**Del nabo: **Realmente mal

**Nacotitlán: **Sede o Metrópoli principal de los nacos

**Menonita: **Rubio con overol que vende quesos en las esquinas

**Chilpayate: **Niño

**Vieja: **Forma despectiva de decirle a una mujer

**Fodonga: **Mal arreglada


End file.
